You Never Can Tell
by LadeeBear
Summary: Elle takes Emmett on a journey of everything that went through her mind from the day that she met him, to the day that she nearly left for good. Emmett/Elle, obviously


**So, this would be my first attempt at a Legally Blonde fanfiction, although I have done many other fics for other fandoms that you can check out at my user page. Basically, I love Emmett/Elle. And I love what is clearly shown between them in the musical, but I wanted to try and fill the gaps here and there with what might have been going on inside their minds. So, without further ado, I bring to you my story!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Elle Woods, Emmett Forrest, or any other character from Legally Blonde: The Musical. I wish I was brilliant enough to think about turning that movie into a musical though…_

* * *

Elle Woods sat on her couch, twirling a strand of silky blonde hair around her finger. Finally, when the strand could twist no further, she unraveled it and picked another thin strand to fiddle with. It was an odd sort of thoughtful habit – one that Emmett Forrest took great notice of as he watched her from where he was seated at Elle's desk. He had never realized, in all the time he had known her, just how intriguing it was to watch her fiddle with a strand of hair. She bewitched him. And…it was odd. 

"The human mind is really an interesting thing," said Elle suddenly, pulling Emmett away from his own thoughts.

"Hm?"

"The human mind," Elle repeated slowly, as she turned around to face Emmett. "It's really interesting, isn't it? How you can be sitting in the same room as someone and be completely engulfed in your own little world and never know what the other person is thinking about."

Emmett let a small smile play on his lips. "Nice observation," he commented. Elle seemed to draw pride from this and straightened up, folding her hands delicately and then resting her chin atop them. Emmett couldn't help but smile as he watched her watch _him _over the couch. Finally, he cocked an eyebrow and closed his laptop. "What's up, little Elle?"

Elle scrunched her nose. "I think you mean _Little Miss Woods Comma Elle_," she corrected playfully.

Emmett smirked, and watched Elle's face fade from one of amusement to contemplation. He leaned forward, elbows sturdy on the desk and cradled his head in his hands, mimicking Elle's thoughtful position on the couch. Elle noticed this and let out a little laugh. "You are such a butthead sometimes, you know that?"

Emmett's smirk widened. "Yep."

Elle bit her lip and sighed while Emmett merely looked on curiously. "C'mon, my little pink lawyer…tell me what's on your mind."

"You."

The abruptness of the answer startled Emmett. "Really?" he asked, intrigued. Elle rolled her eyes.

"More or less, us."

Emmett rose from the desk chair and made his way toward the blonde on the couch. He knelt down so that his face was mere inches from hers. And she still continued to stare at him…curiously. So curious, indeed, that she tilted her head. And before he could even make a joke, she reached out her hand and touched his face. He looked at her still, puzzled, yet entranced. She then smiled, head still tilted, and ran her delicate fingers through his wavy hair. "You know," she began slowly, "isn't it funny how we got here?"

Emmett studied Elle momentarily before answering. "Are we talking figuratively or literally?" he jested. Elle rolled her eyes and playfully pushed his head.

"I mean," she continued, "isn't if funny how we went from you thinking I was a complete and utter ditzy blonde from California to – "

" – I never thought you were a _complete _ditz," Emmett interrupted, smiling. Elle smiled back at him.

"Well, that's comforting," she asserted. After a moment of silence, she continued. "Still, it's funny how we went from that to..." Elle paused to look around her cluttered pink dorm room and gestured with her arms the vastness of it. "…this."

Emmett nodded thoughtfully and rose from where he had been kneeling behind the couch, and finally settled himself comfortably next to Elle, who was clearly still thinking about _something_. Emmett lightly bumped shoulders with Elle. The blonde looked over at him and smiled, before promptly resting her head on his chest and drawing her knees up to her stomach. Emmett slid his arm around Elle's shoulder and nuzzled the top of her head. "C'mon…tell me what's on your mind," he prompted.

Elle was silent for a moment before responding. "I came to Harvard to try to find someone I loved. I came out here for Warner," she said quietly. "And…and it's so ironic that I would find my _real_ love here instead." She looked up at a smiling Emmett. He could only think to himself how lucky he was to have found Elle. And – as odd as it sounded – he had to mentally thank Warner for leaving her, because that was what prompted her to leave her comfortable, familiar life and change everything.

Emmett kissed the top of Elle's head and played with her hair. "Remind me to thank Warner for dumping you," he said lightly.

Elle chuckled and stared up at Emmett again. "It's so amazing…I'm just sitting here thinking about everything that went through my head when I was with you…the first time we met, the night of Vivienne's party, the trial…everything."

Emmett raised his eyebrows. "So, what _did _you think during all of that?"

Elle stared off into space for a moment and then smiled. "At first, it was hard because I was still 'in love' with Warner. But I _did _take notice of you on my first day," she assured him, reaching across Emmett's chest to play with his corduroy jacket. "I thought how - for someone who seemed like kind of a geek - you were kind of an adorable geek."

Emmett laughed. "Thanks, Elle."

Elle laughed as well and stared up at him affectionately. "You were like a scruffy puppy – adorable and kind of awkward. The fact that you always wore this jacket didn't help erase that image of a puppy, either."

Emmett took the hand that Elle was using to play with his beaten-up jacket and entwined his fingers with hers. "So," he began slowly, "what else did you think of me?"

Elle smirked. "Oh, there were a few things…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle Woods sat outside on a bench, cold and utterly humiliated. Though she was able to keep her dignity intact while inside the party, once outside, the full weight of her humiliation hit her – hard. And she was just about to promptly burst into tears, when she heard a voice from behind her.

"_Elle…what's up…doc?" _

_Elle turned her head around sadly to find Emmett standing behind her, clearly still amused at his own joke. "Love," she answered pitifully. _

_Emmett nearly did a double take. "Excuse me?"_

"_Love…I followed where it lead," she explained tearfully. "…to my own personal circle of hell…it has not turned out well. I wish that I were dead." As Elle explained, Emmett could only look on, puzzled. "'Cause instead of a wedding and love, I'm flunking out of school, a total laughing stock…someone he and his friends can just mock. So, go on, here's my head…just hit it with a rock!" _

_Elle finished her story dramatically dropping her head, the bunny ears on her head sliding down. Emmett was still soaking up all of this information and was baffled. "Wait…you came out here to follow a man? Harvard law was just part of that plan? Man…what rich, romantic planet are you from?" he asked with exasperation._

"_Malibu?" Elle feebly replied, looking up at the man standing before her. Emmett looked as if he was uncertain whether he should just walk away, or continue to try and listen to Elle's tragic story. He, however, chose a third option – ranting. _

"_Instead of laying out by the pool, you stalk some guy to an Ivy League school? That's the weirdest reason I have ever – "_

"_Why did you come?" Elle asked impatiently. She was not in the mood for any lectures or ranting at the moment. She would rather just sulk and brood over losing Warner to some stuck-up Harvard snob. And to her surprise, Emmett sat down next to her and took off his sweater, handing it to her. Elle was struck with his kindness – no guy had ever been that genuinely nice without wanting something in return. She pulled the jacket around her and truly listened to Emmett's story, finding herself slowly becoming less self-centered, if only for those few minutes. Emmett rose from the bench after he finished his story and began to walk away, but turned around and smiled. _

"_I want that sweatshirt back."_

_Elle, curled up inside the warmth and sweet scent of it smiled, and then abruptly thought of something. "Wait!" she called out. Emmett turned around to face her. "Two jobs?" she asked, incredulous. "…_plus _law school?"_

"_I haven't slept since 1992," he joked. Elle found herself smiling and then sighed._

"_How do you do it?" she asked. And as he explained, she found herself more drawn to this cute, but somewhat geeky guy._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Okay, we get the idea that I am a geek," Emmett said with a slight roll of his eyes. Elle laughed and snuggled closer to him on the couch.

"Yes, but you're _my _geek," she assured him. Emmett shook his head.

"Whatever."

"Now, will you let me please continue and tell you what went through my head?" Elle asked.

"Anything for you," he replied with a smile. Elle tilted her head up and captured Emmett's lips with her own. Once Elle broke the kiss, Emmett looked at her with a strange mix of happiness and curiosity on his face.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Keep saying sweet things like that, and you will keep getting kisses," she said playfully. Emmett tickled Elle's side and she laughed, slapping his hand away. "But let me finish my story first, butthead..."

"So, remember all of our study parties?" Emmett asked, breaking into the end of Elle's sentence.

"I was just about to get to those, actually. But _someone _won't let me finish my sentences."

Emmett made a sweeping gesture with his free hand. "The floor is all yours, Ms. Woods."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle had never been the kind of person who was nervous about what other people thought of her. She had always been that way – bold, determined, proud of who she was. But she unlocked the door to her dorm and stepped inside, flicking on the light, and awkwardly moved to the center of the room.

"_So…make yourself at home…" she replied. And mentally, she had to wonder why she was so nervous to have Emmett in her room. It wasn't as if it was the first time any guy had seen her bedroom before. Back at UCLA people would be in and out of her room all the time. But this was…different, somehow. _

_As she went into the closet to change out of her bunny costume, she wondered what Emmett was thinking about her room. He probably was stunned by all of the pink. And he certainly didn't seem like the type of person who had seen the living space of women all the time…_

"Excuse me?" Emmett exclaimed. "But I will have you know that I have seen plenty of girls' dorms before yours."

Elle giggled and Emmett continued. "…just none anywhere _near _as pink as yours was. So that's why I was kind of in a state of wonder, not because – "

"Alright, sweetheart," Elle said in between fits of laughter. "I'm just teasing you."

"Yeah, well, you better be," he said, tickling her side again.

"_You drink a lot of Red Bull, don't you?" Emmett asked._

"_It gives me energy!" Elle yelled from where she was changing. Emmett couldn't help but laugh – so _that _was her secret weapon. As he paced the room, he noticed that her law books were no where to be seen. So, he – with her getting more and more annoyed by the second – decided to clear off her "vanity" and return it to its original function: a desk._

_Elle groaned with frustration and slammed the basket which held everything previously littering her vanity onto the "desk" in front of Emmett. Emmett gasped. "…the room just got colder," he remarked playfully._

_Elle laughed and replied with an indignant "hey!" And she had to pause her thoughts – mere hours ago she was lamenting in the cold about losing Warner to a preppy snob, and now…she was laughing. And it felt so good to laugh. She couldn't exactly place it, but she knew that Emmett had an effect on her that way – to make her laugh, despite the fact that she felt like crying._

_Months passed, and the studying sessions continued. Emmett had been able to help her improve in class, and ultimately Elle was beginning to get the hang of – as she called it – "this law thing". _

_Paulette sat on Elle's bed, quizzing her, and Elle consistently nailed every answer. "Gold star for you!" Paulette exclaimed happily, and the two twirled around together, squealing. Elle didn't even hear the door open, and turned around when she heard a soft 'Ho, ho, ho…'_

"_Emmett," she said with a smile. Paulette peered around Elle to see the new visitor. "This is my friend Paulette," she introduced, gesturing to the woman behind her.._

_Emmett looked at Elle and took a breath before handing her something. "For you," he said. "Not as good as going home for Christmas…"_

_Elle stared at Emmett genuinely thankful. "You are too sweet." And it was true – Warner had actually forgotten her birthday (twice) while they were together. And he usually made up some excuse for forgetting, and then bought her something really expensive and usually sparkly or pink, to make up for it. But the gift from Emmett was so…thoughtful. And she wondered if she should have gotten _him _something too. But she couldn't worry too much about that, because Emmett started talking again._

"_It's a real time saver," he explained as she began to open the wrapping. "Shampoo and conditioner…in one."_

_Paulette squealed at the same time that Elle did and she studied the bottle. "Hair care? I love this guy!" Elle studied the bottle for a moment. Her heart swelled at the thought that someone at Harvard actually cared about her and didn't think that she was a walking blonde joke. "Well…" Paulette began, looking at Elle secretively, "…I'll just leave you two alone then..." _

_Elle knew what Paulette was thinking. But it wasn't like that with her and Emmett – he was just her friend. True, she felt closer to him than any of the guys she had dated in the past, and true, he _did _get her a gift. But that was just friendly. _I mean_, she reasoned with herself, _that's what friends do, right? They give gifts to other friends on their birthdays or Christmas. He's just being a friend._ Paulette stood behind Emmett and made large sweeping motions with her hands, pointing at him. "This is the guy!" she mouthed frantically. Emmett, sensing that something was taking place, looked over his shoulder, and Elle took that opportunity to wave her arms in a 'No, it's not like that, and please don't make this any more awkward' way, which Paulette clearly intercepted._

_However, when Emmett turned around, Elle had to mask her frantic gestures, and did so by holding the shampoo/conditioner bottle up to her face. Emmett, who clearly looked baffled, just stared, and Elle took the opportunity (mainly so that he would not ask questions) to give him a hug – her proper thank you._

"_You are so adorable to think of me," she said, hugging him. And she realized that he smelled good…sweet. And hugging him…it felt right, somehow. Emmett – always tending to be modest – attempted to tell her that the present wasn't all _that _big of a deal, but he was interrupted when Elle suddenly jumped back from the hug._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Stupid Warner," Elle muttered into Emmett's shirt. The latter merely laughed and tousled Elle's hair.

"Don't say that – he's the reason you're sitting here, in my arms right now."

Elle looked up and genuinely smiled – the kind of smile that could light up the entire east coast. "Thank you…although I must say that whooping his sorry little butt in class that day made me feel so much better."

"Ah, and don't forget when you made Callahan's internship," Emmett said. At the mention of their former professor, both Elle and Emmett sat in silent contemplation for a few moments before Elle sighed.

"You know, shopping with you was probably one of the first times I realized I was _actually_ falling in love," she said, lips curving into a smile.

Emmett laughed. "Only you, Elle, would connect shopping with true love."

Elle glared and laughed, nonetheless.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle could only smile as she watched Emmett's wide eyes look around the department store. Only a few moments earlier, the two had been arguing slightly over how Elle had handled Brooke's alibi disclosure. But after realizing that she was right, Emmett had been forced to drop the subject (and be called a "butthead" in the process). And that is when Elle had a brilliant plan.

"_You wanna impress Callahan?" Elle asked, smiling and facing Emmett. "I can help."_

_Emmett sighed, doubtful that he had any real say in the matter – when Elle had a plan, she stuck to it. "Okay, how?"_

_Elle put her arm around Emmett's shoulders. "Look, I love your scruffy vibe…but casual Friday isn't exactly in Callahan's vocabulary." Emmett looked amused but a bit worried as well. Elle mentally ran through her plan in her head. Sure, she adored how cute and puppy-like Emmett looked, but she knew that in order to be noticed, he just needed a bit of tweaking in the wardrobe department. "You gotta look the part if you wanna get ahead!" she proclaimed._

"_Elle, didn't your mother ever teach you about not judging a book by its cover?" Emmett asked, staring at the blonde._

_The words flew out of Elle's mouth – as usual – before she could think through them properly. "She did, but I also know that books with tattered covers stay on the shelf." _Well, _the blonde thought, _it's true. If he changed up his appearance just a tad bit, he could impress Callahan. Who knows, maybe other girls would start to take more notice of him… _Elle's thoughts trailed off and a golf ball-sized bit of worry and uneasiness settled in the pit of her stomach. _But he deserves that…some nice, smart, beautiful girl who will appreciate him…because we're just friends. And that's probably all we will ever be, so why shouldn't he be happy? Because seeing him happy makes me happy…

_The thoughts flashed in Elle's mind so quickly that she barely had a chance to register and store them before Emmett's laugh of feigned hurt brought her back to reality. "Oh, thanks," he replied with a laugh. After a moment, Elle began to walk toward a set of double doors, but Emmett's curiosity got the better of him. "Where are we going, exactly?"_

_Elle turned on her heels and moved close to Emmett, staring up at him. "You trust me, don't you?" she asked seriously. _

"_Of course," he said slowly._

_Elle grinned up at him. "Then don't stop now."_

_After browsing around for a moment, Elle found a tie that would suit Emmett and pulled him toward her so that she could put the tie on him. All the while, she couldn't help but think how much even a blue tie made on Emmett. But nothing could compare to seeing him changed into a new blue suit._

"_Woah." Both Elle and Emmett stared at the reflection in the mirror, barely believing their eyes. Emmett fiddled with his tie and the jacket._

"_I look like Warner."_

"_Yeah…" Elle replied. And for a moment, she nearly believed that it was Warner standing beside her and not Emmett – not because of personality, but because of looks. _He looks…hot_, Elle thought to herself. _

"…_but it's just me," Emmett replied, bringing back Elle from her thoughts once again. Elle continued to stare at the reflection in the mirror and smiled to herself._

"_That's the best part…the outside is new, but now it reflects what's already in you. Couldn't change that if I wanted to," she affirmed, locking eyes with Emmett. And in that moment, Elle wished that every person's outer appearance could mirror their inward personality. She knew that Emmett was cute in his own way, but his personality was what was most attractive – he was humble, sweet, caring, and loyal. And she wished that everyone could see that in him the way that _she _could. Warner, she reasoned inwardly, despite looking flawless, could be self-centered, pompous, and arrogant sometimes._

_As Emmett walked back into the room to change into his normal clothes, Elle couldn't help but stare at him as he walked away from her. She had just thought of Warner, and there had been no…spark – no familiar butterflies or lurch in her stomach. But watching Emmett walk away, she found herself catching her breath. She was shaken from her daydreams as a salesperson took Emmett's jacket from her hand to go ring it up. And with one final look at Emmett, she walked toward the other salespeople._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Aw," Emmett said slowly, "you really _do _think I'm a dog, don't you?"

Elle slapped Emmett's arm playfully. "It's what you remind me of!" she explained with a laugh.

Emmett sighed. "I guess I can live with that." He stared down at the blonde and played with her hair. Elle looked up at him and seemed to be trying to recall something. Sensing that Emmett was about to ask her what it was she was trying to recall, she answered for him.

"I'm trying to think of the next important moment in my life that you were in."

The pair sat in silence for a moment or two before Elle let out a barely audible 'oh'. Emmett looked down at her curiously.

"That night…" Elle began softly, "…the night that I almost left for good."

Emmett saw Elle hastily wipe the corner of her eye and he rubbed her shoulder soothingly. "Hey there," he whispered, "I am right here, and I am not going to go anywhere."

Elle looked up at Emmett and smiled, before he brought his lips down to meet hers, softly. The kiss was tender and made Elle feel warm and safe, and most importantly, loved. The two pulled apart and Emmett rested his forehead against Elle's. "Now, why don't you tell me what went through your mind that night."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that was it – she was through. After Callahan hit on her in his office, Elle had vowed to go back to the place where she belonged. Reason told her to not run away, but to stay and fight and attempt to piece back together the dignity that Callahan had shattered. But reason was tucked away in the corner of Elle's brain, and fear, anguish, and despair began to take the reigns. She walked out of the office, hastily wiping tears from her eyes, and making mental notes of what to do – find boxes to pack away her things in, stop by The Hair Affair to say goodbye to Paulette, and also to say goodbye to –

"_There she is, intern of the year!"_

_Elle was startled out of her own thoughts and – upon realizing that it was Emmett waiting for her – her heart seemed to sink even lower than it had before. He was the one person she knew it would be damn near impossible to say goodbye to. But he was the only person who she really _wanted _to say goodbye to. He was the only person who made her feel accepted at Harvard. He was the only person who had seen through her blonde and had believed in her. He had been her study partner, he rock, her best friend, her love… Then that was it…she was in love with Emmett. And it made saying goodbye to him more unbearable._

"_You are the best thing about this place."_

"_Elle, you should know…" Emmett began. Elle grabbed his coat and bowed her head._

"_Callahan hit on me," she said suddenly._

_Emmett stared at her, his eyes shifting from concern to anger and then suddenly toward fear – fear for Elle. "He what?" _

_Elle looked up at his eyes sadly, her grip tightening on Emmett's jacket, wishing she could hold onto him for support forever. "He kissed me, then fired me, and he made it very clear that I don't belong here." And with that, Elle rushed toward the door, desperate for a way to escape before Emmett could process what she had said. But Emmett was quicker. He turned around and put a steadying hand on Elle's shoulder._

"_He's wrong," he assured her. "We'll fix it…we'll fight it…" he continued. Elle's heart constricted. We. It sounded so right – him and her…together. But she couldn't stay, and she knew that as much as it pained her, it would hurt even more if she didn't leave._

"_Emmett," she said, touching his face gently, "please…there's no reason for me to stay." And with a final look into his eyes, she opened the door and walked out. He went to her dorm later that night, knocking hopefully. _

"_Please, will you open the door?" _

_Elle stared off into the space of her pink dorm and shook with sobs, knowing that if she let him in, it would be that much harder to let him go. And though all she wanted to do was touch him, to have him hold her, to hear him promise that it would be alright, she couldn't bear to open the door for him and get hurt – not again. She had been hurt so many times before, but the pain of losing Emmett would be too much for her to bear. _

"_We both know you're worth so much more," he promised from the hallway. Elle moved toward the door and choked back a sob as she placed her hands on the door, desperate to feel his touch, yet not willing to open the door. And she swore that as she held her hand there that she could feel his hand on the other side. "If you can hear, can I just say, how much I want you to stay." Elle choked out another sob as she listened to Emmett's plea. "I need you to stay," he pleaded. And when Elle could bear to stand by the door no longer, she moved to the center of her room, continuing to cry._

"_It's not up to me," she whispered into the silence. "Just let me be…legally blonde."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Elle finished with a sniff and Emmett held her close. "I never knew that," he said honestly. "But if you believe it, I _was _on the other side of that door, wishing that I could touch you and hoping you could feel my hands on the door."

Elle let out a laugh, which, through her tears, sounded more like sputtering. Emmett reached beside him on the table and handed her a wad of tissues, which Elle graciously accepted and then promptly blew her nose into. Wiping her eyes, she looked up at Emmett. "I'm so glad that you told Vivienne," she said truthfully.

Emmett shrugged. "I thought that she could be someone who might be able to get through to you and convince you to stay."

"Emmett, at the trial, when you showed up…" Elle began with a smile, "…you wanna know what went through my mind?"

Emmett grinned, happy to be changing to a lighter subject. "How hot I looked in my suit?" he asked teasingly.

Elle laughed and nodded, holding up a finger. "Yes, that's true. But when you stood up to Callahan like that…"

"Ah, yes, my 'And I don't need to hit on interns, Professor' burn," Emmett remarked proudly.

Elle nodded. "A lot of guys have kissed me before," she began, "and there was never any sparks, any magic, any fairytale moment," she explained. Emmett raised his eyebrows and Elle continued to explain. "And not many guys have been able to kiss me and make me weak in the knees – it's kind of a hard thing to do. But when you stood up to Callahan like that, I honestly have never felt more weak in the knees than I did in that moment."

Emmett tilted his head to the side. "Really?"

Elle nodded. "It was probably the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me," she explained with a smile. "My knight in shining armor…" Elle smiled dreamily up at Emmett, who merely laughed.

"Don't you mean knight in corduroy jacket?" he asked teasingly. The pair both laughed and Emmett shook his head thoughtfully. "I could have never let you get away, Elle. You're too important to me. That's why I was a little worried when I thought you were going to get back together with Warner that night..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Elle launched herself at Emmett, ecstatic that they had won the case, and he had picked her up in his happiness, tempted to spin her around, but decided against it. And when Elle slid back to the ground, she found herself centimeters away from Emmett. His arms on her waist, supporting her, felt comfortable and perfect – almost as if she was meant for his arms. She knew that this was the moment – he was going to kiss her. But Emmett unexpectedly pulled away and she continued to stare at him, high on happiness from winning the case, from being with him, and from realizing in that moment that they had nearly kissed, that he felt the same way she did. She studied Emmett's face, which had gone from pure joy to uneasiness._

"_I think someone needs to talk to you…" _

_Elle, for the first time, looked behind her and realized that the two had not been alone in the room. Warner was standing about ten feet away. And, unlike the Elle Woods a few months ago, she didn't care._

"…_it's okay," Emmett assured her, as she turned her focus back on him. He looked uncomfortable, almost defeated, but she kept her eyes on him, determined to let him know that it was _him _and not Warner that she cared about. "I'm…I'm gonna see you later," he replied hopefully._

_Elle watched him walk away with a smile on her face and waved at him, knowing that she would indeed see him later, and hoped that she would finally get that long-overdue kiss._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"And that," Elle finished, "is a wrap."

Emmett smiled and yawned, stretching both his arms above his head. "Well, I can honestly say that I am glad you told me all of that. I had no idea what went through your head."

Elle nudged Emmett lightly in the ribs. "Hey, you never told me what went through _your _head."

Emmett smirked and rose from the couch. "That's for another day," he said, before giving Elle a kiss on the top of her head. Elle smiled and sighed.

"Alright. Goodnight, Knight."

Emmett chuckled and packed up his things before walking toward the door. "Goodnight my fair Elle," he said with a dramatic bow.

Elle laughed and shook her head as Emmett closed the door. Bruiser yawned and uncurled from where he had been sleeping for the past few hours on the other sofa. Elle shook her head and picked the tiny dog up. "Glad you enjoyed the story, Bruiser," she said with a little laugh.

**Well, there you have it – my first Legally Blonde fanfiction. I am considering making a partner story with Emmett's thoughts soon, but I would like your feedback. So hit that 'Submit' button and I will be a happy camper!**


End file.
